1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a unit power module and a power module package comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Underground resources are limited but energy usage has increased every year. Therefore, all the countries are paying more attention and effort to the development of alternative energy.
This effort has continued to the development of technologies of implementing high efficiency with less energy. One of the technologies is the power module.
The power module may be largely classified into an inverter, a converter, a device for driving a motor. The power module has various types according to the purpose and the usage thereof has been continuously increased.
The industrial and high-capacity power modules having a case type according to the prior art cannot be mass-produced and are expensive, such that the power modules do not have easy accessibility.
When the power modules having the case form have a structure that can be mass-produced and a lighter and slimmer structure, the power modules can be used at low costs at more places, which may implement energy saving, protection of resources, and protection of nature.
To achieve the targets, a power module package structure can resolve the heat generation problem that is the largest vulnerability of the power module and can be mass-produced has first been developed.
Meanwhile, the structure of the power module package according to the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,119.